The invention relates to a cabin-like cover especially for covering a machine.
A cabin-like cover is already known from DE-A-34 46 036, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,700,517, in which alterations to the configuration of the side walls can be carried out at a later stage in a very simple manner, particularly without dismantling the entire cabin-like cover.
In this known cabin-like cover the wall elements are constructed as panels which preferably have an outer covering consisting of sheet material and an insulating material arranged in between. Such wall elements ensure excellent sound insulation which is desirable in many cases.
On the other hand, there are applications in which special sound insulation is not necessary. The object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a cabin-like cover suitable for cases of this kind which is distinguished by particularly simple and economic production and assembly.